Revelations of a Viera Healer
by Roseria Sylvester
Summary: When a young Viera yearns to know more of the healing arts, the only way to do so is to leave the wood. She soon finds that life outside her village is more complicated than it seems. Based on my character for "Clan Infamous" By K Entertainment
1. The Past Drives The Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXII or anything related to it (That belongs to Square Enix), I also do not own Clan Infamous (That belongs to K Entertainment). Though I do own Neyva and her entire village.**

This story was written as a back story for my character Neyva in a story written by "K Entertainment" here on , though my character has yet to come into the story I really wanted to write this and personally thought it too good to wait! If my character doesn't make the cut for the story though, I'll probably write my own story for Neyva; so no worries if you like this character, either way there will be more from her! With all this said, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago, in the Salikawood…<em>

At one time, I lived among the sun-dappled pathways of the Salikawood in the hidden Viera village of Xerys; and by the time I began my Wood-Warder training many would consider me to have been around ten years old by Viera reckoning, and my sibling Ni'ari had been born two years prior. We are long lived beings and in what would be considered two "Viera years" I had completed my training. I spent the next two years slaying the monsters that preyed upon the travelers that passed through our wood. Though one hunt in particular changed my views on life.

A Hume merchant and his family traveled through our wood every year from a simple village in the south to the prosperous and rich city of Archadia in the north. Though this year there was a notable rise in numbers of the powerful Antares that could easily be found across the Grand Bower Bridge, and normally we could keep them in check… but this year there had been too many for us to handle and occasionally several would slip by our patrols. We found the family hiding in one of the small huts that dotted the forest paths; the mother and two children were distraught as the father was on the brink of death. Unlike our Golmore cousins, we had no qualms against welcoming outsiders into the village, though we mainly brought only the injured and any accompanying family; as such we swiftly brought the dying man to the Salve-Makers. I had done my duty and attempted to leave the treetop hut so that the healers could work unhindered by my unnecessary presence, but a small hand grasping my wrist caught my attention. I turned back slightly to see the tear-streaked face of a little girl, the man's seemingly youngest daughter.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" She asked me earnestly with pure worry in her eyes. My heart cried for the girl and I turned to her fully, crouching to her level

"I- do not know, little one. Though our healers are very skilled, I will not lie to you… his wounds are deep." I said tentatively, knowing it was better to tell her the truth now rather than lie to her. The child looked to the floor and thinking I was once again no longer needed I stood again to leave.

"Wait! Could… you stay with us?" This time the voice was older and obviously the voice of the mother. "Please, just until the children fall asleep. They are afraid the monsters will return no matter how much I tell them they are safe now." She continued as I turned back to see that what she said was very true, the children still gave off an air of fear.

So I stayed beside the frightened children and their worried mother, and though I'm not sure why… I stayed throughout the night. By morning light, as they day began anew so did the families tears. Sometime in the middle of the night the father had slipped away, so slowly that even asleep I did not feel his spirit pass. As I comforted the mother and children, assuring them that for him to leave so silently he had to have been at peace and in no pain, I began to realize that there had to have been more we could have done for him. I soon began to dabble in the healing arts, finding myself far more proficient in saving lives than I had been in taking them. I began to train under one of the Master Salve-Makers, and for the next three "Viera years" I considered myself a Salve-Maker; even donning the silver circlet of the profession. Now in my "seventeenth year" I had mastered our ways of healing and have begun learning the healing magick's; though to learn as much as I wish… I would have to leave the wood.

_The Present Day…_

"Sister, why do you wish to leave?" Asked Ni'ari as she stood in front of the village gates, hoping to somehow deter me from my path. She was very young and stood no taller than 5 feet tall, with light blue eyes like my own and her white high pigtails looking comically like a second set of ears. I sighed, Ni'ari had never seen the horrors of combat or seen the fear and worry in the eyes of those children so many "Hume years" ago. As much as leaving the familiarity of the wood frightened me… it also made me anxious to see what I might find outside the living walls of the wood. To hear more than the ever present song of the forest, and to learn what I may of the healing arts outside of our small village.

"I leave because I must Ni'ari, there is more to the world than our wood and that means there is more to know than what can be learned here. I will come home one day, that I can promise you… though I am not sure of when." I assured her as I placed my hand on her shoulder, now slumped in defeat. I continued walking and soon her voice rang out,

"Then let me come with you!" She exclaimed as she took a few steps to follow me.

"NO!" I shouted with more force than was probably necessary, "Your place is here, with mother and the village. Please don't follow me… Mother could not bear to lose both of us." I said as I fought the tears that I could feel forming in my eyes. I must not cry! Tears could end my journey before it even begins! I did not turn to look at her though I could hear her collapse to her knees in utter defeat as I walked out of the village of my birth into the area known as "The Diverging Way".

As I traveled the familiar paths of the Salikawood, I fought back the memories that could very well keep me here. Though some memories are too strong to will back once they are brought to the surface. I remembered the day Ni'ari was born… I had just begun training in the ways of the Wood-Warder. My mother sat up in her bed holding the small child, her long usually free-flowing knee-length hair was up in a messy bun between her long and darkening ears; though by now they were nearly completely darkened. As Viera age, our ears grow longer, though after a certain point they stop growing and slowly the usually white fur begins to turn brown from the tips down; seven "Viera years" after the birth of my sister, in the present day, my ears have only just begun to turn a light shade of tan in a small tuft on the very tip of each ear. My thoughts came back to the present and I began to wonder… where was I to go? I could not go to Archades, as they did not usually accept Viera or any other race besides Humes into the city- and even then they were particular about who they allowed into the sprawling city. Perhaps I might travel to Nalbina and see what the once grand palace-city might hold for me?

My journey through the Mosphoran Highwaste was pleasant, as I avoided fighting the stronger flying monsters and thundering Humbaba that dotted the landscape, and arrived in Nalbina within a day. I looked upon the city that I had heard from travelers to have once been a grand palace fortress with a city surrounding it's base; now, though it was still standing it truly seemed to pale in comparison to what I had heard it had once been… the war had not been kind to Nalbina. Within the day I began to realize that one needed something called "Gil" to gain things in the world outside the wood; and to acquire Gil I would need something called a "job". My only skills were combat and healing, which I told the tavern master who was understanding enough of my ignorance to allow me a free meal and a place to stay for the night; though before I retired for the night, the Tavern master gave me a few words of advice:

"For someone like you, the Hunter Clans are the way ta' go Miss! Now in my opinion Montblanc's Clan Centurio of Rabanastre is the best Clan ta' join… though there is Ghost Sec, nasty folk those guys, and this newly formed clan started up by some fellar wots been kicked outta Clan Centurio! Though either way the choice is yours." I thought about the Tavern master's words as I drifted of to sleep; a newly formed clan? Perhaps they would be in need of a talented healer? Though perhaps I should rethink what I call myself, as the Tavern master had quite some difficulty pronouncing my birth name. Yes, from now on I will call myself… Neyva.

* * *

><p>So what does everyone think of Neyva? Does this shed some light on who she was before she joined Clan Infamous? I'm thinking about writing more about her history, let me know what you guys think okay?<p> 


	2. To Bhujerba

**After reading the Bhujerba Saga of K Entertainment's "Clan Infamous: Help Wanted!" I realized that Neyva would probably end up in Bhujerba as well and that it would be extremely funny for her to follow him. So here is the continuation of Neyva's journey to join Clan Infamous!**

**Also, I have recently started a FFXII Role play forum here on titled "The Hunter's Guild" if anyone wishes to join they are welcome! And recently Clan Infamous' author K Entertainment has confirmed that he is willing to join and as such all members of Clan Infamous are also welcome to join!**

* * *

><p>Let me recount my tale thus far: for many years I lived in peaceful seclusion beneath the sun-lit boughs of the Salikawood; only to forsake it in my pursuit of knowledge. I left my home and sojourned through the Mosphoran Highwastes to the city of Nalbina; the fallen palace, no more than two years prior, turned fortress. What I found was less than even I could have expected; the city I had heard many a traveler account as a grand and beautiful city, was now nothing more than a broken slum. I soon found that life outside the wood was not nearly as simple and that "Gil" was something needed to survive in this world, and to get Gil one would require work. After informing the local Tavern master- who brought this matter to my attention, that my only skills were healing and combat, he instructed me to travel further to Rabanastre to join one of the Hunter Clans; people who slew monsters for profit. The prospect looked fairly promising, especially the newly formed clan the Tavern Master had described; surely a new clan would have need of a skilled healer? And so, here I find myself crossing the Dalmasca Estersand with my Oaken Pole in hand and my Gilt Measure at my side should I need it.<p>

The Estersand did not seem nearly as vast as travelers had accounted it, or had they spoken of the Westersand? Or maybe it was the Sandseas in the far west? It did not matter that I could not recall what the travelers had relayed to me in passing, only that my journey to Rabanastre was short lived. My footsteps abandoned the soft sand for the hard stone paving of the road leading to the city gates. As I approached the guards they seemed bewildered that a lone Viera would be there asking for entry to the city. It was true that usually my kind tended to travel in pairs if not more, but they did not cast me suspicious glances; who would take a Viera for a malicious thief or wandering vagabond? They allowed me entry with curt nods, and as the massive doors opened I stole my first glimpse of Rabanastre; visually untouched by the war that had ravaged it's people. The fountain in the central square reminding me of the spring at the heart of Xerys Village… no I would not think of the wood, it was behind me now and I refused to look back. I wandered the streets and soon came to what looked like a small shop, the sign outside the door read in the common tongue "Migelo's Sundries".

I entered the shop and witnessed quite a few people bustling about. On the shelves sat many items used in the healing arts as well as various foodstuffs.

"Don't get many Viera here, see something you like Miss?" Asked an elderly blue Bangaa as I examined a few potion vials on a nearby table. His speech was haggard even for a Bangaa and it took me a moment to understand quite a bit of what he said, as much of it seemed slurred.

"No I am simply looking around… tell me what do you know of the Hunter Clans in this city?" I asked him, hoping someone who seemed to work here could tell me more. The blue Bangaa grumbled a bit, though in a seemingly thought filled way,

"Well… there's Clan Centurio there a nice bunch run by a Moogle by the name of Montblanc; I usually supply them with the sundries they need for their hunts. There was the Ghost Sec, but they disbanded just the other day! Good riddance if you ask me, not many a kind face in that bunch! Let me see… ah there's also that new clan, Clan Infamous, they started up a few months ago. You can find Clan Infamous up by the Sandsea Tavern, though Clan Centurio is a little more secretive with the whereabouts of their Clan Hall." He explained, and I listened intently. I smiled lightly and thanked the Bangaa for his help and continued on my way. My only option seemed the new clan, Clan Infamous.

I soon found the Sandsea Tavern and inquired within as to the exact location of Clan Infamous and was soon pointed in the direction of a nearby door across from a shop called, "Yamoora's Gambits". I knocked on the door and found that no one was home… they must all be out on hunts. So I sat down on the steps to await the return of any members who could inform me of how to join.

"Hello miss, are you looking to join Clan Infamous?" Asked a voice from my left, how they had surprised me I will probably never know. The voice belonged to a young hume girl with light brown hair, she looked about 20 years old and wore a simple white dress with a straw hat. I nodded and she smiled, "Well you see, the Clan Leader: Fie-kun or as he calls himself now: "Big Bucket" , has already left for Bhujerba-" She explained, though I knew she was not finished explaining I stood to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked simply, I walked past her with a simple response, "To Bhujerba, it is customary to speak with the person in charge of a clan in order to join is it not?" I could tell she wanted to say more but she simply sighed and I continued walking towards the Sandsea for information on how to reach the sky-city. Once again I found that proprietors of Taverns were a very reliable information source and thanked the hume male named "Tomaj" for his further assistance.

The only way to reach the sky-city was via airship, that much I knew, but as Tomaj had informed me I would need to pay for a ticket at the Aerodrome; which he gave me directions to. Thankfully the Tavern Master in Nalbina had seen fit to give me enough Gil to either take an airship to Rabanastre or do with as I saw fit. It was good fortune that I chose to keep the money for later use and travel on foot. I walked into the Aerodrome and saw, for the first time up close, an airship. I had seen many of these massive metal machines high up in the sky through the boughs of the Wood, and even then they had seemed big; now standing before one docked at the aerodrome, it looked considerably bigger up close. I paid for my ticket and waited until I heard a voice that resounded through the aerodrome informing me that the Bhujerba to Rabanastre flight had just docked, and as I looked around seemed to come from a small cone near the ceiling. I looked at it curiously, and soon an elderly Hume female beside me tapped me on my shoulder,

"I take it you've just left your forest behind? That's a loud speaker, it's a machine that allows the Attendants to inform everyone of when a particular airship flight has arrived at the dock and when one is about to leave." She informed me after seeing my confusion. I thanked her and a moment later the Attendants announced that the Rabanastre to Bhujerba flight was now boarding, I filed into the line that looked to be a mix of Humes, Bangaa, and Seeq; though I seemed to be one of only two Viera headed for Bhujerba. The flight was fairly uneventful, though I did hear a few conversations about the previous flight having crashed in the Phon Coast and how this was one of the reserve airships used incase of such situations. It can be safely said that I sighed in relief with the other passengers when we safely reached the Sky-City; and what a sight the city was! Towering skystones erupting from the floating rock like wings of a silvery-blue bird. I was in awe of the verdant green trees that grew around the skystone and how nature seemed to thrive here despite the presence of the dull-eared humes who could not hear it's whispers. I smiled at the resilience of nature as I disembarked from the airship into the Bhujerba Aerodrome that looked curiously like the one in Rabanastre. Hopefully I could catch up to this "Big bucket" and join his clan as a healer, though began to wonder what I would be required to do to join the clan.

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone that's is Neyva's second chapter in her hunt for Big Bucket! To publicly answer a question from a reviewer:<strong>

**Neyva's true name is a secret to be revealed hopefully when K Entertainment does her side story (Thank you K Entertainment for assuring me that she will be in the story! If you want I can send you the info about her side story or I can wait until you ask for it.)**

**It could get funny if she has to track him to another city… an angry Viera is not pretty to deal with though.**


End file.
